As mobile networks are developed and smart phones are popular, network application services are important. Live video matching services, for example, have been provided by many mobile applications and web sites, which are implemented via the Peer-to-Peer (P2P) communication or the client-server architecture.
However, the Peer-to-Peer (P2P) communication may have heavy loading when numerous clients request live video services at the same time. In regard to the client-server architecture, video data streams are transmitted to the clients via a content delivery network server, which results in high latency and bandwidth bottlenecks.